Texturing is the creation of roughness on the surface of silicon in order to create multiple reflection of the light incident on the surface, thereby, creating a greater absorption of the light inside the material. This results in a reduction of the optical reflectivity of the surface and an increase in the length of the optical path travelled by the incident light within the silicon. The overall effect increases the efficiency by which light is transformed into electricity.